Moka Yugosora
|romaji = Yugosora Moka|alias = Mocha Yatagarasu|birthday = September 21st, 1997|age = 21|gender = Female|height = 5'1" (154cm)|hair = Cream Brown (#EBBF92)|eye = Soft Green (#9EFF98)|bloodtype = A+|quirk = Cinder|status = Alive|birthplace = Musutafu, Japan|family = Unknown|occupation = Cook|affiliation = The Organisation|fightingstyle = Quirk-based combat Pyromania}}Moka Yugosora ( , Yugosora Moka), also known as the villain Yatagarasu, is a cook working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Moka is considerably shorter than the other villains, only standing taller than Kumokyo. She is occasionally teased due to her small stature and inability to reach high shelves. Moka has cream-brown hair with a large, hook-shaped ahoge. her hair reaches to the middle of her torso, and two large locks run down either shoulder, with the remainder held in place behind her by a large green hair tie. She has two freckles underneath each eye. Her villain outfit consists of a red-and-orange styled jumpsuit lined and insulated with fireproof materials, with a larger yellow-orange arrow circling the entirety of the jumpsuit itself like a spiral. She also wears a large, customised orange M40 Gas Mask, and carries two oxygen tanks on her back. While working as a cook, she wears a white dress shirt and black dress pants, black leather shoes, a white apron, and a short chef’s hat. She keeps two pens clipped to the pocket of her apron. Casually, she wears a white shirt with a unicorn emblazoned on the front, dark blue shorts, and a green puffer jacket. Name Her full name is Moka Yugosora ( ). The characters for her given name Moka (妹火) contain mo (妹) meaning sister, and ka (火) meaning fire. It is similar in pronunciation to モッカ, or “mocha”, which might describe the colour of her hair. Her surname Yugosora (融合空) contains the characters yu (融) meaning fusion, and go (合) meaning synthesis, and sora ''(空) meaning emptiness. Combined, her given name means something along the lines of "Sister of fire", while her surname means "The emptiness of fusion and synthesis". Her surname references a Touhou Project character, Utsuho Reiuji, who has a similar design and heat-manipulating powers. Personality Moka is loud and fits the archetype of a Chuunibyou almost to the letter. She is quirky, confident, entirely full of herself, and often fights to be the centre of attention, though she rarely gets this from her friends and fellow villains. While she desperately tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening pyromaniacal villain, most of her peers treat her as a child. She particularly despises being called “cute”, which mostly prompts other people to call her that more. Like Kagami, she frequently gets bored during her spare time, and orders around other people to keep her amused (which people tend to follow not out of a recognition of her authority, but rather to amuse themselves in the process.) She tends to be liked by the other villains despite having a largely annoying personality. Abilities Quirk 'Cinder' (火灰 ''Hihai): When using Cinder, the object Moka touches instantly becomes highly flammable, regardless of what material or object it is. This flammability extends outwards from her touch to roughly two metres radially, and ends if she touches another object outside of this radius, or after an extended period of time apart from her contact. However, if an object is already burning, then the effect of Cinder does not end until the object has completely burnt away or the fire is extinguished. This flammability is described by Moka as “like turning a slab of steel into a hunk of firewood.” Moka is able to freely control this flammability, as not to set everything she touches on fire by accident. She is also able to fine-tune the area that Cinder affects, selectively choosing what to burn out of an area. Moka appears immune to Cinder, and she cannot use it to turn herself flammable - however, fires started by flammable objects Cinder has been used on are still very real fires to her, requiring to rely on her villain outfit and wits to keep herself out of dangerous situations caused by her quirk. Cinder is unable to act on air or bodies of gas, but does work on liquids, and allows her to rapidly burn away ice or water-based quirk attacks that would normally otherwise be immune to heat or fire. Cinder appears to have no upper limit, and the more stamina Moka expends to turn something flammable, the more flammable the object becomes, with highly flammable objects simply exploding instead of burning. Moka occasionally uses her quirk to add “dramatic flair” to her cooking by inflaming cooking ingredients, but is admonished by Nocturne and other staff when she tends to burn most of the food she is trying to cook in this way. Other Abilities and Skills Tolerance to Heat: Being comfortable with her quirk, Moka is unusually tolerant to heat, enjoying summer weather while the rest of the staff find it unbearable, and being able to endure the heat inside of a burning building with ease. On the flip side, Moka dislikes being cold, and tends to wrap herself up in warm or insulating clothing during the night. During winter, she is sometimes teased for wearing too much clothing and looking like a snowman. At the Restaurant: Moka is a competent chef, but not as good at cooking in general as Kagami or Shoji are. Despite this, she claims she is the best cook out of the three, and vehemently holds onto this claim despite the general opinion being that she is the worst (although considerably better than Kumokyo.) Stats Equipment * Hellfire Mantle: Moka’s costume is lined with a variety of heat-resistant fabrics and alloy mesh, allowing her to survive inside intensive heat environments caused by her own quirk. * Firestarters: Moka’s villain costume is covered in high-friction resistant plates, which produce a cascade of sparks when rubbed together. This allows her to set anything she touches alight, usually in the same motion. These plates also resist the action of fire, providing her some degree of immunity against her own flames and other fire-based attacks. * M40 Gas Mask: Moka’s customised gas mask has larger filter ports, as well as a cowl that fits around her entire head like a hood instead of only covering the front of the face. Her gas mask is also connected to an auxiliary port that can provide her with emergency oxygen if her mask is ever damaged. * Adhesive Fuse: These fuses can be applied onto objects that Moka has touched, turning any throwable object into a firebomb or grenade. Quotes * (To ''Kagami'')'' “The infinite power of the sun! I’ll burn this rotten society away!”'' ** (Kagami, in response) “... what’s the power of the sun? Sunburn?” * “Ufufufufufufu!” * “Wahahahahahahaha!” * “No, I will not stop laughing! A proper villain laughs! Evilly! And sends '''fear' running down the spines of lesser villains!”'' Trivia * Moka is one of the few members of the Organisation that does not use a public alias. Category:The Organisation